ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Yamamoto/Earth-69
! Warning: Spoilers regarding the first season finale of ''Back in Action: Alien Universe ensue.'' Julie Yamamoto was the Galvanic Mechamorph-merged Human girlfriend of Ben Tennyson, who featured heavily in Back in Action: Alien Universe. Personality Julie was a go-getter, determined to get what she wanted, whether it was vying for her boyfriend to play her at tennis or acing every class in school. She's in tune with her emotions, inviting conversation in all friendly and other relationships. Highly competitive, however, she could become easily enraged from losing one of her professional tennis games. Powers and Abilities Originally, she got assists from Ship in the form of an over-sized mecha suit, but after events in No Strings Attached, she became merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph offspring made from Upgrade. This allowed her to conjure weapons and defenses at will. Back in Action: Alien Universe *She first appeared in Infernosphere, where she aided Ben on her journey to Azmuth. *A possible future was shown where Earth is destroyed by the Thep Khufan Commander after Ben perishes in a fight with Scarogus including her in Limited. *In Magikfest, she appeared at the end of the episode without Ship (revealed to be because she thought the ship would be fight-free during No Strings Attached) to meet up with Ben and Gwen as he asked. She was driven there by Kevin. *In No Strings Attached, she became a main character. She is accidentally fused with Upgrade's offspring, Ken, by Sii. *In The Sea's the Limit, she adjusted to her new powers as a fighting member on the team. *In Hit and Miss, she appeared in the beginning of the episode being dropped off by Ben at her house. *In New Girl, she agrees to join the 10 Squad as its existence is revealed. *In Revelation, she aids in removing Karin from her ship after it crash-lands in front of Cooper's house. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, she joins Ben in attempting to track down Chelsey after she'd been captured by Sii. *In Threat or Menace, she appeared only in the beginning where she'd driven the DX Mark 10 from Mr. Smoothy's, drinking her smoothie at Ben's house with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Chelsey. Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Infernosphere'' *''Limited'' (possible future) *''Magikfest'' *''No Strings Attached'' *''The Sea's the Limit'' *''Hit and Miss'' *''New Girl'' *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''Threat or Menace'' *''The Alternative'' *''Love Stuck'' *''Overcoming Adversaries'' *''Ledger Recon'' *''Prelude of the Unleashed'' *'Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed '(death) Trivia *Julie Yamamoto was considered to be full-Human, and not a hybrid of Human and Galvanic Mechamorph. This is due to the fact that she was not born or fused with Galvanic Mechamorph DNA, but that she instead psychologically shares the body of Ken, who is forced to be fused with her. Her DNA still remains pure, but due to Ken's existence, an extra layer exists over hers that can confuse even the most skilled Anodites, including Chelsey. *Julie is Japanese-American, born in Denver. *In The Sea's the Limit, the scanners that analyze Ben (as Buzzshock), Gwen, Kevin, and herself, say she is recognized solely as a Galvanic Mechamorph, as opposed to Human-Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid (like Kevin and Gwen, who respectively received Human-Osmosian and Human-Anodite). **This later ties into why she could not be revived in Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Human Females